User blog:Deathwombat/Handy Tricks for New Players
Alternatively titled: What I Wish I Knew When I Started. This here is a short, hopefully concise list of little tips and tricks for exploring and getting around No Man's Sky, the little things I discovered so hopefully you can avoid the mistakes I made. Starship slots are bigger than Exosuit slots. That's right, a starship slot can hold up to 500 units of an element per slot. An Exosuit slot can only hold 250. Meaning you can free up two slots in your suit and only take up one in your ship. Because of this I like to transfer full stacks of elements to my ship in pairs. Also, I make sure to keep unstackle items like Vy'keen Daggers and Fascination Beads on my suit, and send the elements to my ship. Keep in mind that if you are far away from your ship, you won't be able to recharge your suit and multi-tool technologies. So make sure you don't strand yourself up shit creek with no plutonium. Sentinels do not fight fair. The Malevolent Force, the wonderful star wars-y name for those friendly little robots who want you dead. When one spots you, it will spawn a neighbor who can also spot you, even if that neighbor is in a building, or an underground cave. This will mean he can see you, even if you can't see/shoot him. One of my first deaths was due to the fact that I tried to hunt down the cave a sentinel was trapped in, while he proceeded to spawn bigger and badder sentinels to attack me. Which brings me to my next point: Do not be afraid to run. Be it from sentinels, hostile fauna, hostile enviroments. If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen. Theres no shame in running away and returning to a planet when you are better equipped for it. If you die you will have to track your inventory back down, and some of your gear will need to be repaired. If a planet or situation feels like too much for you and you want to move on, see what they next system has to offer, you can easily find your way back to systems by opening your starmap and hitting X (Right D-pad on PS4) to cycle through already discovered systems. Where you put what matters. When laying out your upgrades for your exosuit or your starship , pay attention to what you put next to what. Upgrades that are similar to each other will give a "Synergy Bonus" if placed next to each other. Put your jetpack upgrades next to your jetpack and your sprint boosters all next to each other, and they will give signifgantly more than if they were placed seperate. Eventually all your upgrades will cause your inventory to get a bit like a game of tetris, so take some time and plan it out before you have to deconstruct a bunch of upgrades it get it all to fit. That's all the tips I have for now, I'll try to update this if I can think of any more, of if I find some nice pictures to make it pretty. Hope it helps and happy exploring! Category:Blog posts